


First Date(s)

by wh33zy



Series: Quote Prompts [34]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Dates, Gen, M/M, Quote Challenge, and omg guess what, he got stood up on nooooooooooooooo, sanji to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy
Summary: "Why're you in the bathtub?"
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Quote Prompts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143569
Comments: 13
Kudos: 133





	First Date(s)

**Author's Note:**

> LONG TIME NO READ HOLY SHIT. OKAY SO- i've had a LOT of shit going on the past few months, all health related and have been so miserable. I've been going back and forth to doctors and starving but I've got it figured out and am quickly getting better. I literally ended the year with really bad stomach flu (that lasted ALMOST TWO WEEKS AND I HAD TO SUCK IT UP FOR FINALS) and then hopped into the new year with my GI all fucked up because of other underlying GI issues that were NOT prepared for that. I have new meds, am eating, and feeling so much better.

Sanji came home to the darkness of his shared apartment. It almost felt like a dream since his roommate was very adamant about light and life being in the home. So, it was strange seeing the livingroom heavily lack that golden warmth. And because it was so strange,  _ too  _ strange almost, he turns on the lights before putting his workbag down, pulling off his jacket, and slipping his shoes off. 

But, this all was a good sign because it meant the date was going well, so he shouldn’t wait up which...he found to be a little disappointing. But, there's nothing he can do about it but watch some TV, cook some dinner, and wait to hear all about tonight when his best friend came back. Supportive, supportive, _supportive._

This was all until he heard sniveling when he was going to his bedroom to grab his laptop. He stopped,  _ really  _ listened because maybe their neighbor had her TV on too loud. _Or_ he's the next paranormal activity story and he was being haunted....okay, maybe horror films _do_ make him a little paranoid. The sound seemed to be coming from the bathroom further down the hall. He walks in, looks to his right and down- 

Usopp, still dressed in the outfit he left in, is sitting in the bathtub, arms folded on top of his knees. He had taken his hairtie out, curls curtaining almost the entire top half of his body. Sanji doesn’t bother to turn on the lights and his roommate is grateful for that at least. 

“Why’re you in the bathtub?” Sanji asks quietly, sinking to the floor next to him. 

“Because I wanna be in the fucking bathtub.” Is mumbled back. 

“...Didn’t go well?” 

“What d’you think?” Usopp lifts his head a little, still teary-eyed and sniveling. “He didn’t even fucking show up.” He ran a hand through his hair, stopping halfway to get a few curls out of his face. “I don’t know whether to laugh or cry because it’s just like me for my first date be one where I’m stood up.”

“Oh, come on…” 

“You got a cigarette?” 

“Aren’t you asthmatic?” 

“Would you  _ just-”  _

Sanji can only sigh, pulling his much beloved box of menthols from his pocket, handing one to his roommate. “Lemme open the window.” He says, hauling himself up from the cold, black and white tiled floor before returning to his spot and getting out his lighter. 

“I’m gonna die alone.” Usopp says, leaning towards the flame and taking a drag once he was satisfied. 

The older man glares down at his lighter as he lights his own cancer stick. “You’ve decided?” 

A huff. “I haven’t decided, the world’s fucking decided. I’ll be a crazy cat person...except with plants.”

“Is that why you named them all?” Earns him a shove on his shoulder. “And now it’s the world’s fault?” 

“Well-” Usopp stops, breath caught in his throat for a second. “I know I’m being dramatic right now, okay? But,” Tears began collecting in his eyes again, looking at his roommate with this  _ desperation  _ that he couldn’t understand. “What the hell am I doing wrong?”

“Well-” 

“Why? Why is it so easy for you and everyone else but I have to jump through all these fucking hoops and for what? Just to sit at a table all night? You know, I told that waitress ten times that my date was coming!?” 

“Why did you wait so lo-” 

“Because he promised he’d be there!” He sobs again, his voice now unmuffled echoing slightly off the walls. He shakily takes another drag. “And I’m such a fucking sucker. Instead of getting mad, I was worried something happened to him...only to find out he blocked me on everything and won’t answer my texts.” 

Sanji just shakes his head. “You’re not doing anything wrong, you just haven’t found the right person yet...Who is he anyway?” 

“Remember the other lead in the play I’m in?” 

_ “Him?  _ Oh, that’s gonna be awkward…” And before he could get a sarcastic ‘thanks’ in response. “At least I know who to beat up now.” 

“Could you save your hardest kick for his teeth?” 

“I mean, sure, was planning to kick his face in anyway, but why the special request?” 

“Because his smile’s the fakest thing about him.” 

“...Man that shit’s deep. You write poetry?” 

“Shut up.” Is chuckled this time. “Beat him up after the play, our director’s working too hard.” 

“Of course.” 

“I mean, I’d do it myself but-” 

“Yeah, no, too conspicuous.” Is decided. “Besides, I don’t think that counts as your first date anyway.” 

Usopp furrows his brows at him. “Yes it was! It’s-” 

“Dinner and a movie? That’s so boring and basic I can’t even wrap my mind around it. That’s not a  _ real  _ date so…” 

“Okay, then what’s a ‘real’ date?” 

“Well, first of all, it would be something  _ fun.”  _

“Like what?” 

“Well,” Sanji exhales some smoke. “Depends on the person.” 

The brunet rolls his eyes. “Okay.” 

“It does! For you I’d take you to the Natural History Museum downtown and that boba cafe you like which are both  _ still  _ open for another few hours so…” He takes a deep breath. “Maybe you should redo tonight?” 

“With who?” 

“With me?” 

Usopp looks down at his lap. “Look, you’re sweet but you’re not like that…” He then looks at his best friend of several years again. “Are you?” 

“I mean with-with you...not really anyone else…” 

He nods in response, looking back down at his lap, his tongue briefly sliding across his lips. “Could you get out for a second?” 

“Really?” G-d that hurt.

Usopp looks up at him as if he were dumb. “Uh, yeah! If I’m going out again, I need to freshen up a little. Maybe do my hair to impress him a little, I dunno, what do you think?” It’s Sanji’s turn to shove him. “Ow,  _ hey!”  _ He giggles.

“Don’t do that!” 

“Come  _ on!  _ It’s my first date, you  _ have  _ to be nice to me!” 

“Fuck you!” Sanji says over his shoulder as he walks out of the bathroom. 

The younger man stands up and steps out of the tub. “Is that any way to treat a lady?” He asks in an exaggerated feminine voice, grinning even more when he hears his roommate’s laughter from afar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Usopp may not be dying alone but I am TTATT. 
> 
> As for the werewolfau fic, IT'LL COME BACK. I was working on it before I became SUPER sick last month so now that I'm getting better, I'm picking up where I left off.


End file.
